


A Mother's Twisted Plot!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Ruler of Hell Rowena MacLeod, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love, Witch Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: When Crowley's mother decides she wants the Throne of Hell to herself.. Sam finds himself in the middle of things when Rowena's plan involves the brother's as well..How will Sam deal with a suddenly very annoying Crowley? and can he put Crowley to rights? and if they find the cure will he want to use it by the time it's found? as they get closer to a cure Sam finds his heart getting closer and closer to Crowley!





	A Mother's Twisted Plot!

In a dark hotel room a red headed woman, had a large cauldron in the middle of the floor with water boiling on top of a controlled fire that she had conjured just for such a purpose. She’s standing at a wooden counter top cutting and dicing different ingredients.. Different bowls and vials sat out across the wooden surface neatly sorted by the order in which she would need them..

One her left was a rare bottle of Aphrodite Blood, a box with three feathers from a dove’s tail, melted arrow stolen from a cupid, a sprig of holly, shaved pieces of a romantic candle, a small bottle of whisky, human blood, a large bottle of Forest scent Axe, Old Spice liquid deodorant, a piece of brimstone, leather , sandlewood, a bottle of tom ford cologne, scent of fear..and tears of of tortured soul, and then on a small piece of paper is a long lock of hair lifted from a certain irritating little human.

She busied herself over her brew and then while the ingredients were brewing she goes to work trying to form a plan as to how she would get her son to swallow some..and to be sure he’d be the only one who had access to it..

When the stuff was finished she paces the floor planning and filling a vial with it as she continues to form a plan of delivery..

She then grabs a tranquilizer dart and replaces the tranq liquid with her potion and puts several of the darts into the gun then heads out the door a very delicious plan starting to form..

As far as she was concerned her conceited proud, cocky soon would soon learn his lesson about underestimating her, and snubbing her and for the cold hate he has always seemed to want to show her.

With him out of the way the throne was going to be hers, and all it would take is for a little easy manipulation of a couple of annoying Hunter brats.

The Redhead parks in an empty dark parking lot and makes a phone call to the oldest of the Winchesters “I have something that might be of interest to you that could help you with you Crowley problem, come and meet me at the old Chevy avenue parking lot..” She hangs up and waits they would come...she was sure of it..if she knew the Winchesters at least one of them would want to see if she really did have something that could be useful against the king of hell..

And she was not at all Disappointed for twenty minutes later a familiar black Chevy Impala slides into the parking lot and into the space next to hers.

The car shuts off and both parties sit for just a moment as if hesitating and not sure about what they were doing, but then both doors of the Impala swing open and two boys slide out. Grabbing the dart gun she climbs out of the car and nods at them.

The short one looks at her as if he wished he wanted to be anywhere but in the parking lot with this woman..

“Alright you called you said you had something that will destroy Crowley, you got our attention now tells us what you got so we can leave..”

She indicates the dart gun..”Boys these darts are filled with a serum that will make Crowley as powerless as a child, he’ll be easy to deal with but the trick is for you to get one of these darts into him..it’ll be hard to hit him which is why it has more than one dart in it..make sure at least one hits him..I'm not even asking for anything in return I just want to see my son powerless and weak…” 

The taller one takes the dart gun and nods “Fine leave it to us, we will find a way to get one of these things into Crowley..we are hunters after all..we are trained to shoot any target.” 

Without another word both boys climb into their car to go home and talk about their plan in private.,to figure out and discuss if this could be a trap of some kind and if not what would be the best way to lure out Crowley.


End file.
